


Stay Alive

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Tears, breakdown - Freeform, ham being the shoulder to cry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Sad/depressed reader needs a little bit of comfort and cheering up after a bad day. Alexander is there to help.(not triggering, but like. if you can relate to the tags you Understand)





	Stay Alive

Things had been rough. Things’ve been rough before but right now that they were never going to get any better. And that only made things worse.

You fumbled with the apartment key and slammed the door shut behind you. You didn’t care if you made your neighbors mad again, you were upset. By everything, really. Just going through the list of bad things that happened in the past twenty-four hours was making your head spin. You needed to sit down.

You trudged over to the couch, only to find it covered in Alexander’s papers and…were those chips? You didn’t have time for this. Instead of cleaning it up— which you definitely did not have the energy to do at the moment— you started to make your way to the bathroom to wash your face. But you only made it part way down the hallway before breaking down. Things were looking bad.

You didn’t know how long you had been there, half-sprawled on the floor, half-propped up against the wall before one of your roommates came home. You were too busy quietly sobbing to hear the door open and close, and the familiar voice call out to say they were home.

Alexander was surprised to still see his papers strewn across the couch when he got back— normally you would have picked up after him, albeit with a scolding afterwards for not picking up after himself. You should have been home by now, maybe you were in your bedroom.

“(Y/N)?” He called, leaning down to pick some of the papers up himself. “I’m back, sorry about the mess.”

He continued to straighten up his papers before setting them on the coffee table, where his coffee mug from that morning still sat. Curious as to why you hadn’t popped in to say hello, he ignored his mug and started toward your bedroom. He gasped when he nearly tripped over your crumpled form.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay? What’s wrong— did someone hurt you? Was it Jefferson? I can beat him up for you, honest I can take him.” His concern and attempt at making you smile were met with a loud sniffle. Alexander lowered himself next to you and pulled your head onto his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

You wanted to spill out everything that had been making you feel terrible but were held back by the sheer amount of energy that would take. And because you didn’t want to be told you were being stupid. Like you knew you were.

“Things…are bad, Alex,” you managed, voice thick from crying.

He put his arm around you. “Do…would you like to talk about it?”

You shake your head.

“Things aren’t going to get better by you keeping things to yourself, you know.”

You swallowed. “You don’t really care.”

Alexander smiled sadly. “Of course I do.”

You thought about it for a moment before deciding the worst that would happen is he would laugh at you. So you talked. And cried. But he held you the whole time and made you feel solid again. This is what you needed.

After you relayed everything that was going through your mind, there was a silence while you calmed yourself and Alexander processed what you said.

“(Y/N)…are you taking your meds?” That was the question you knew was coming and yet froze when he asked it.

“…kind of,” you murmured, looking in the other direction.

He moved to so that he was facing you. “I can’t help you the way they can, you know. I thought you were doing so well.” There was a sadness in his eyes that made you want to die even more.

“I’m sorry,” you began to cry again.

Alexander brushed away your tears as they fell. He hated to see you so sad and broken. You were always there for him when he was sleep-deprived and anxious over his work or when he was feeling down about his mother. He was more than willing to be there for you in your time of need. He would do anything for you.

“Shh… it’ll be okay. You just gotta promise me you’re going to start taking your meds again, though. They’re there to help you.”

You nodded weakly, knowing that he was going to hover over you when it was medicine time for the next few weeks until he was sure you were back in a routine.

“Things are going to be okay.”

You sniffled. “How can you be sure?”

He took your face in his hands. “Because we have each other.”

You smiled slightly, which made Alexander grin. “Thank you, Alexander.”

He kissed your forehead. “Thank you for still being alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
